


A Christmas present

by Pao_Araceli



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pao_Araceli/pseuds/Pao_Araceli
Summary: Christmas arrives and after traveling around the country Edward finally returns home where Winry awaits him with open arms. Ed and his brother come back and what better to do just in the dates where he lives with the family. But not everything comes out as he expected at his side come extra "guests".-I do not invite you - the mentioned one shouted - you invited yourself alone!





	A Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> taking advantage of the dates, I wanted to bring something that I wrote last year but for some reason I never published it.
> 
> I want to say that English is not my native language so I hope I have done a good job correcting what the translator could not hahaha
> 
> I hope you like it

-Hello? - greeting the girl when answering the call

-Winry - answered the voice on the phone

-Ed? - She said surprised by his call, he was supposed to come straight to his house - Where are you? - she ask

-You see ... about that ...

-Ed ... will you come? - I ask fearing the worst but before letting her answer she continued - Ed! We've been planning this for a month, you said that this would be your last trip, you sure broke your automail, right? That's why you're delaying the visit. I will not do anything to you ... or maybe-

-Winry - interrupted him stopping his ramblings at once - i didn´t break our promise - said at last and inevitably to his mind came the image of the last time they saw each other, that farewell at the train station and when he realized what who said her cheeks flushed, if she saw it like that ...

-So what is it? Normally you don´t call to notify your arrival

-I know, it's just that ... I will not come alone this time - he sighed

\- Al comes with you?

-Yes, but I do not mean the - I reload your head in the phone booth - You'll see it when it arrives, just keep in mind that you'll have to prepare some more food

-It's okay - she said not so convinced

The call was cut shortly afterwards but she did not move from there, the thought flooding her mind was clear, who was Edward referring to? Well, he had no choice but to wait and the mysterious guest revealed himself. However, the uncertainty and curiosity never left him and he could not avoid thinking about it at every moment.

She took a little walk around the house admiring the decorations that she and her grandmother had placed, the tree shone with all those little lights that blinked from time to time and that same light was reflected by the beautiful crystal spheres, her goal was for that house old where they had lived so many things was the best for the arrival of the one who wanted so much, wanted everything to be perfect for returning from his long journey and this time to stay.

Adjusted his sweater before continuing with his small route, and began to get cold because the sun would soon be hidden. Her steps took her to her studio where she admired her tools and realizing that everything was messy was not left to her other than to accommodate a bit, after all the first thing she would do when Edward arrived would be to check his Automail no matter what the boy said, was ready to fight with him until he gave way.

The sky was beginning to turn red when Den's excited barking brought her out of her thoughts. "Ed is here" she said to herself and with a bit of nervousness newly installed she left her studio, passing right next to a full-length mirror, she could not help but stop and check that she looked good and that none of her hair He was out of his place.

Feeling a little ashamed of her actions, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror and continued on her way. It was Ed, by God! They had practically grown up together, had seen her in much worse situations compared to being a little disheveled. She scolded herself for her exaggerated nervousness and when she was about to enter the hall she stopped again, took a breath and let it out before entering the place where her visit was waiting.

The scene that received her when she entered was not something she would have expected, because while Alphonse and May were in charge of greeting Den, Edward and General Roy Mustang were arguing about who came into the house first, while Riza looked at them indifferently.

-Ed? - he said, drawing the attention of others

-Winry! - Both brothers exclaimed at once

Both approached her and greeted her with a hug, one more embarrassed than the other, because Ed still found it difficult to accept her feelings for her, feelings that he had already confessed to her and fortunately she corresponded.

-We miss you a lot! - Alphonse said - isn´t that so, brother?

-Yes ... - Edward said looking into her eyes and without being able to avoid it they both blushed

-But what a beautiful scene - said the man who was still at the door.

-General? - said the girl surprised to see him there

-I'm sorry to arrive unexpectedly but Edward invited us at the last minute - said removed from the sentence

-I didn´t invite you - the mentioned one shouted - you invited yourself alone!

-But what lack of courtesy you have towards your guests - Said the man, he enjoyed getting the blond off his nerves

-But you ... agh! - he growl surrendering to his frustration

-Oh come on, Ed let it go after all in these dates the kindness and generosity should stand out - said the girl

-You see Fullmetal, you should learn a bit about your girlfriend - I annoyed him again this time making blush both teenagers trying to look away

-She ... still - tried to say Ed

\- Still not ... nothing - said Winry in the same conditions

Riza refused in silence, so for this the general had insisted on accompanying the little blond, although as a child he had nothing, he had grown a lot in the time he had been traveling through the country, they had noticed him a couple of days ago. that Edward had paid them a visit in the barracks, they were surprised of course, it had been a while since they saw him, that was probably why Mustang had invited himself, he missed the boy he had come to love and she as he had always followed him in his crazy ideas.

-Well Edward - Said the General - you're taking your time

-Shut! - The blonde replied - It's none of your business!

-Oh come on, don´t be shy - Roy continued to bother Elric Elder while others just witnessed how Edward's patience ended.

\- Why don´t we go to the dining room? - Winry said before Edward exploded

-I think it's an excellent idea - Riza looked at her grateful because if she had not said anything she would have done it herself

-May, why you don´t tell me that this is all in Xing? - she said to the girl in braids while guiding his guests to the dining room

When everyone was seated Winry offered them drinks and some small appetizer that they gladly accepted. This gave rise to the talk that was getting better as time went on, they talked about Xing, about the trips of the Elric brothers and even a bit about how Roy had been leading the fact of having been promoted.

The atmosphere was very pleasant and felt very warm, they could do that more often they thought, sitting with friends and talking about unimportant topics, they had not relaxed that way for a long time, the memories of the promised day were still fresh but seeing the scene they had created they could not help but think of themselves as a family, a family that in spite of their differences remained united in their own way, they might not have known each other in the best of situations but everything they went through united them and made them a strange family that, like any other family, enjoyed getting together on holidays. Yes, it was not something that had ever crossed his mind but it did not feel so bad and maybe they could repeat it. Christmas can change people, Winry said to herself when she saw how Edward and the General, despite arguing at every moment, enjoyed each other's company.

-Edward I have a gift for you - The man with black hair suddenly said

\- What are you plotting? - Ed looked at him with some degree of fear, in the whole trip by train the general had not taken off his evil smile and that scared him

"Trust me, you'll like it." Still looking at the blonde, Roy looked in the bag of his raincoat for what he had brought for him. Mustang got up from his chair and walked slowly to stand behind the chair where the blonde was sitting casually Winry was at his side which facilitated his work.

-Get this from my supplier in the center - he said while remembering the lady he used to buy flowers constantly

-What did you mea - Edward did not finish speaking when he noticed that Mustang was holding a branch of a certain plant that he identified quickly, his face turned a furious red

-What happens fullmetal? - Roy mocked him, he was glad to have his eyes again because thanks to it he could observe the ashamed face of his former subordinate

\- You bastard!

-Ah ah ah - he moved the index finger from one side to another - Edward you can´t go against tradition, you know, it's like a rule of life - he said just to annoy him. If the looks would kill Roy Mustang would be three meters underground

Before Winry could see what it was all about he had already felt on his lips that warmly moved in a slow rhythm, his heart began to throb quickly and without losing more time it corresponded to the kiss of Edward. Although they were a little embarrassed they were really enjoying the show of affection. That had become clear to those present that had never expected Edward to take the courage and fulfill the kiss under the mistletoe, they were quite surprised but they didn´t stop thinking that "it was about time". It was Christmas after all, a date full of wishes, surprises and lots of love, besides it was only the beginning of the night, what other surprise awaited them?


End file.
